


A Good Thing Going

by quellthefire



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: But he refuses to admit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kady loves giving him shit, Penny can't parallel park, Penny is in love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: “I swear to God, Kady, I know how to drive!”“Sure, Penny. And Eliot knows how to dress casually.”-Sweet little slice of life in which Penny can't help but fall for Kady a little more.





	A Good Thing Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adjovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjovi/gifts).



> Written for adjovi, who mentioned that she wants to write more from Penny's POV and inspired me to give it a shot too. I think I found my new obsession: slice of life Penny. He's just so wonderfully pissed off and in love.
> 
> The teen and up rating is just for language

“I swear to God, Kady, I know how to drive!”

She smirked at him in that way that was usually reserved for morons and people too foolish to realize she was making fun of them. It was a look he’d grown to love. Usually. Except now she was giving him that look and it made him angry, and frustrated, and a little bit more in love with her than he thought possible.

She adjusted her feet on the dash of the car, and leaned back in the seat. “Sure, Penny. And Eliot knows how to dress casually.”

That made him smile. The boy was a walking neon sign of daddy issues and overcompensation. Not that Penny didn’t also share some of those qualities. He just didn’t broadcast it to the world. He’d rather be the snarky asshole everyone forgot about until he pointed out just how lame they were. And he’d pretty much perfected it at this point.

Penny cranked the steering wheel to the right, hoping it was the correct way to help him back into their parking spot.

“Hmmm…” Kady hummed knowingly. “I woulda gone right.” 

He cast a sideways glare at her. Her grin was smug and he wanted to kiss it off of her, but that would only give her more ammunition to use against him.

“I can parallel park. I used to do it all the time, back when my mom and I lived in Florida.”

“If you say so.” She pulled out her phone and started texting. He knew she was pretending to be too bored to care. That was one of her favorite tricks to piss him off.

“These streets are just too damn small. New York needs to figure its shit out, I swear.”

“Excuses excuses. But if you dent my Nonna’s Cadillac I’m not fucking you til Wednesday at least.”

Penny groaned. “I can do this, I just need you to shut up for a minute, okay?”

He turned the wheel with a hard left, and slowly but surely eased into the spot. Letting out a tightly held breath, Penny checked his work in the side mirror. It was a little crooked, and the front end probably stuck out more than it should, but he had parallel parked, God damn it. 

“See, not even a scratch. And you doubted me!” It was all bravado, but it made her laugh, and he loved her laugh, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

He liked what they had, and he wasn’t about to go fucking it up with talking about feelings. Nah. leave that to Quentin Coldwater. He knew that he and Kady had a good thing going.


End file.
